peelfandomcom-20200213-history
08 July 1997
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1997-07-08 ; Comments *Audio has edited tracks, but first 16 minutes are complete. *The intro has the TV theme of the Rat Patrol. *Peel plays a track from a Swedish noise rock band called Banana Split, sent on a CD amongst other artists from a DJ named Hakan, who works for a radio station in Stockholm. The band consists of three 12 year old Swedish kids playing music along the lines of Silver. *Peel plays a solo track from Grace Braun and then follows it with a track from her band called DQE. Sessions *Prolapse #2, recorded 16th March 1997, repeat, first broadcast 08 April 1997. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *unknown: The Rat Patrol (v/a album - Television's Greatest Hits - Volume 2 - 65 More TV Themes From The 50's & 60's) TVT TVT 1200 CD $''' *IQ Collective: Transmission (12" with DJ Red - Here Comes Trouble Vol 6) Trouble On Vinyl TOV 12028 '''# $ *Wedding Present: Everyone Thinks He Looks Daft (album - Evening Sessions 1986-1994) Strange Fruit $''' *Period Pains: Spice Girls (Who Do You Think You Are?) (7") Damaged Goods '''$ *Banana Split: El Energy *Mykal Rose: Not Doing Right (7") Techniques # $ *Prolapse: Outside Of It (session) :(Mark Radcliffe's Breakfast Show trailer) *Mad Lads: Land Of A 1000 Dances (album - Their Complete Early Volt Recordings) Volt''' $''' *Des Man Deablo: Number 7 (v/a 7" - Strictly Ballroom) Caught Offside *Third Coming: Blazer (12" - S.C.I.) Groove Attack Productions GAP 027 #''' *Grace Braun: Stand By Me (album - It Won't Hurt) Slow River $''' :(BBC Radio One trailer) *DQE: Masturbation Made A Mess Out Of Me (7") Feel Good All Over *Melt-Banana: Dig And Tickle, She Is Hit (v/a album - Land Of The Rising Noise Vol. 2) Charnel Music *Astralasia: Seven Pointed Star (Edit) (single) Magick Eye EYE CD 31 # $ :(news) *DJ Abyss: Haunted (12" - Keeping It Real) Bad Dogz Productions BDOG 001 # $ *Dick Dale: A Run For Life (album - Better Shred Than Dead - The Dick Dale Anthology) Rhino *Prolapse: Place Called Clock (session) *Delroy Wilson: Won't You Come Home (7") Studio One # $ :(BBC Radio One trailer) *Ciao Bella: Dropped Once (v/a album - Little Darla Has A Treat For You Vol. 7 Summer 1997) Darla $''' *Ivor Cutler: One Side (album - A Wet Handle) Creation CRECD 217 *Jamie Lidell: Freely Freekin (12" - Freekin The Frame) Mosquito '''# $ *Prolapse: Deanshanger (session) *Hybirds: Reeling (10" - Take You Down) Heavenly *Chuck Berry: Reeling' And Rockin' :(Peel chats to Stuart Maconie) *Disdain: Liquid Jesus (v/a album - First Transmission) Palemoon (Peel mistakenly calls the track Give It Up, which is from Rumble on the album) *Experience Unlimited Featuring Sugar Bear: Somebody's Ringing That Doorbell (v/a album - Go Go Crankin') Island 207 118 #''' *Prolapse: Slash Stroke Oblique (session) *Petty Booka: Karma Chameleon (album - Toconut's Hawaii) Benten '''$ :(JP: 'Well it's a good thing they're in Japan, otherwise I'd book them for a session') *Tracks marked #''' are available on '''File 1. *Tracks marked $''' are available on '''File 3. File ;Name *1) dat_135.mp3 *2) 020A-H09007XXXXXX-0100A0 *3) 1997-07-xx Peel Show LE359 *4) 1997-07-xx Peel Show LE360 ;Length *1) 03:47:49 (01:10:45-01:50:18) (1:20:15-1:26:15, from 1:45:40 unique) *2) 01:49:24 *3) 1:32:05 (from 1:07:11) *4) 1:31:46 (to 24:00) ;Other *1) Many thanks to Max-Dat. *2) Recordings at the British Library. *3) Created from LE359 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel July 1997 Lee Tape 359 *4) Created from LE360 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel July 1997 Lee Tape 360 ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: H9007/1) *3,4) Mooo Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:1997 Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:Mixtape Category:British Library